Pequeños cambios sin importancia
by Penryn Everdeen
Summary: Post T2, Pre T3. La intimidad de un compartimento, unas tijeras y mechones de pelo cayendo al suelo. Un corte de pelo no debería tener demasiada importancia, pero Ezra y Sabine siempre han sido capaces de ver más allá el uno en el otro. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de** _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ **ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores Simon Kinberg, Dave Filoni y Carrie Beck, y al creador supremo George Lucas ;P. Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS SIN IMPORTANCIA**

Necesitaba algo para recogerse el pelo. Ezra no podía seguir saliendo en sus misiones con un problema tan tonto como que su propio cabello le restaba visibilidad. Le había crecido mucho y siempre le estaba tapando la cara o metiéndosele en los ojos. Era un incordio. Así que tendría que empezar a recogérselo.

Su primer instinto había sido ir a pedirle a Kanan una de las gomitas que él usaba pero entonces se recordó que Kanan ya nunca estaba cuando le necesitaba, mucho menos para ayudarle con su problema con el pelo. Por lo que se había quedado sin ideas.

Siempre había sido muy descuidado con su pelo, sin darle importancia nunca a si lo llevaba demasiado largo o sucio o enredado. Se había pasado solo casi ocho años y por tanto no había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por su aspecto físico. Eso nunca había sido importante hasta ahora. Ahora necesitaba todos sus sentidos alerta, despejados, para poder luchar. Lo que lo llevaba a su misión actual: encontrar algo con lo que recogerse el pelo.

No conseguía recordar si había visto a alguien en la base que llevara coleta. En cuanto a su tripulación... bueno, pedirles a Hera o Zeb una gomita para el pelo era una autentica estupidez por motivos obvios, lo que lo dejaba con Sabine. Nunca había visto a la mandaloriana con el pelo recogido pero le gustaba cambiar de aspecto de vez en cuanto, así que por probar no perdería nada.

La puerta del compartimento de la chica se abría justo cuando Ezra salía del suyo. Iba a hablarle cuando la vio, y se quedo completamente inmóvil.

Hablando de cambios de aspecto.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Estás...!

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Y aunque hubiera sabido qué decir, no habría podido decirlo porque su mandíbula estaba muy ocupada descolgándose del resto de su boca. La miró embobado.

—¿Qué? —al ver la reacción de Ezra, Sabine se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva. No le gustaba que nadie juzgara nada que tuviera que ver con su manera de expresar su creatividad, su arte—. ¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó con altivez.

Sabine se había cortado el pelo en un estilo que Ezra no conseguía entender, muy corto en un lado y más largo en el otro, pero que a ella le quedaba bien. Se había cambiado el color también. Se lo había teñido en un degradado que iba de platino a púrpura. El efecto era verdaderamente alucinante y atrevido. Estaba deseando ver las caras que se les quedarían a los demás cuando la vieran.

Al fin, Ezra consiguió salir de su ensoñación y reaccionar, aunque su cerebro funcionaba más lentamente que su boca.

—Guapa. Estás muy guapa —no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que notó como la mirada de Sabine se suavizaba. Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Solo conseguía interactuar con ella de manera normal cuando estaban en una misión. El resto del tiempo se comportaba como un idiota en su presencia. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se conocían, que viajaban juntos, _que vivían juntos_ , ya debería ser capaz de poder hablar con ella sin ponerse en ridículo, pero por alguna razón seguía poniéndolo tan nervioso como la primera vez que se encontró con ella.

Aunque por una vez, pensó Ezra, consolándose a sí mismo, él también había conseguido ponerla nerviosa a ella.

A Sabine no le gustaban los cumplidos. Los aceptaba cuando iban dirigidos a su arte o a sus habilidades como estratega y guerrera, pero no sabía cómo tomarlos cuando eran a su persona, porque no eran a algo que fuera mérito suyo o algo que pudiera controlar. Su aspecto físico –excepto por su pelo– era lo único sobre lo que ella no tenia ningún poder. Simplemente era algo con lo que había nacido.

Sabine miraba a todos lados excepto al chico que tenía delante y se puso a dibujar con su dedo índice los contornos del arma que llevaba sujeta al muslo, lo que Ezra había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que era simplemente un tic nervioso.

—Gracias —respondió—. Empezaba a ser demasiado reconocible —explicó, mientras se recogía la parte larga de su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

Ésa era la versión oficial para sus cambios de aspecto. Que necesitaba cambiar para que nadie en el Imperio pudiera reconocerla llegado el caso de que la capturaran. Pero Ezra empezaba a notar un patrón en esos cambios.

Sabine cambiaba cada vez que ocurría algo tan horrible que amenazaba con acabar, no solo con la Rebelión, sino con ellos mismos, con su tripulación, su familia, y tal vez con lo más importante de todo: su esperanza. Primero, su marcha forzada de Lothal y la aparición de Vader, algo con lo que nadie contaba y que casi los destruye. Y ahora, el desastre en Malachor, la ceguera de Kanan y la desaparición de Ahsoka, que los había golpeado de manera devastadora y todo por culpa de Ezra.

Era como si, cada vez que se cambiaba el pelo o pintaba algo nuevo en su armadura, Sabine mudara la piel, dejando atrás a una chica asustada y débil, y renaciera más fuerte, más determinada y resistente a cualquier nuevo golpe que pudiera llegar.

Ezra tuvo una idea.

—Oye, Sabine. ¿Harías algo por mí?

SWRSWRSWRSWRSWRSWRSWR

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Sabine, insegura sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Estaban en su compartimento. Ezra estaba sentado en una silla con los hombros tapados con una sábana vieja que habían encontrado en un cajón y ella tenía unas tijeras en una mano y un peine en la otra.

Se había sentido sorprendida cuando Ezra le había pedido que le cortara el pelo. En la lista de cosas que pensaba que estaría haciendo aquel día, nunca habría aparecido cortarle el pelo a su amigo... Ni aquel día ni ningún otro, vaya. Pero cuando el chico le había explicado sus razones, lo había comprendido perfectamente. Un cabello demasiado largo y mal arreglado podía ser realmente molesto a la hora de luchar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, empezaba a dudar que ésa fuera la única razón.

No era necesario ser portador de la Fuerza para notar que algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de Ezra.

Desde lo de Malachor, Ezra se había volcado completamente en la Rebelión. Llevaba una racha impresionante de misiones cumplidas en las mejores condiciones. Tanto era así que incluso el Comandante Sato parecía impresionado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un gran líder rápidamente y no dejaba de escalar posiciones y de ascender.

Pero Ezra ya no era Ezra. Se había distanciado de Kanan y había abandonado su entrenamiento para ser un Jedi. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su compartimento y se estaba volviendo más y más agresivo y temperamental. A veces daba auténtico miedo.

Sabine ya solo trataba con él de subordinada a superior en las misiones que les tocaba hacer juntos. Eso no quería decir que se acobardara en su presencia o que ya no diera su opinión –después de todo, Sabine sí que seguía siendo Sabine– pero atrás habían quedado ya las tardes en las que salían a buscar un lienzo adecuado para dar rienda suelta a su arte.

—¿Por qué no dejas de preguntarme si estoy seguro? —replicó Ezra—. Ya te lo he dicho, se me mete todo el tiempo en los ojos.

—Pero tienes un pelo bonito. Es una pena —dijo, cogiendo mechones al azar y calculando por donde debía empezar. Captó el rubor en las mejillas del chico y sonrió disimuladamente—. A Hera no le va a gustar —añadió.

—Hera tiene que dejar de verme como un crío. De hecho, todos tenéis que dejar de verme como un crío.

—Nadie te ve como un crío, Ezra.

Ezra soltó un bufido.

—Ya, claro. Sobre todo tú no me ves como un crío —dijo, sarcástico.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo no te veo como un crío! —exclamó Sabine, haciéndose la indignada. Ezra alzó una ceja—. Vale —admitió—. Tal vez al principio sí, pero ya no —aseguró—. ¿Y a qué viene esto? ¿Cómo quieres que te vea?

El ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico se convirtió en rojo chillón con esta pregunta. Ezra empezó a removerse en el asiento y a tartamudear, y por alguna razón Sabine se sintió enternecer. Ezra podía ser muy mono cuando se lo proponía.

—No lo sé, pero no como un crío —murmuró, como respuesta a su pregunta—. Tampoco eres mucho mayor que yo.

En eso tenia razón. Se llevaban poco más de un año y eso no era nada. Pero la edad no era lo que determinaba la madurez de una persona, sino la experiencia. Como mandaloriana y descendiente de la Casa Viszla había sido entrenada para convertirse en una máquina de matar casi desde la cuna, luego había venido la Academia Imperial y su posterior deserción en favor de la Rebelión. Había días que se sentía casi una anciana.

Suponía que Ezra empezaba a sentirse así también. Le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo quieres? —preguntó Sabine, con un suspiro.

—Corto.

—¿Cómo de corto?

—Mucho.

Sabine se puso manos a la obra. Empezó con las tijeras, cortando largos mechones de pelo suave y oscuro. Después cambio las tijeras por la maquinilla de afeitar, pasándola suavemente y con cuidado para que el pelo quedara al mismo nivel por todas partes. El resultado fue un clásico corte al cepillo.

Sabine se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cabeza de Ezra, examinándolo por todos lados y cerciorándose de que había quedado bien. Entonces lo miró a la cara. Ahora parecía un soldado de verdad, serio y determinado, y también parecía más mayor. La cicatriz en su mejilla resaltaba más que nunca en su piel morena. La chica miró al suelo y lamentó la pérdida de todo ese bonito cabello. Podría haberle hecho algo verdaderamente guay si la hubiera dejado.

—Creo que ya está —dijo al fin, quitándole la sábana de los hombros y pasándole un espejo.

Ezra se levantó de la silla, con el espejo en la mano e inspeccionó el trabajo minuciosamente. Sabine estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué le había pedido que le cortara el pelo si no se fiaba de ella, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Está muy bien —comentó Ezra, devolviéndole el espejo—. Gracias, Sabine.

—Cuando quieras.

Los dos se quedaron allí, incómodos y en silencio. Daba la impresión de que Ezra quería decir algo mas pero no se atrevía, y Sabine se encontró anhelando la normalidad y diversión de cuando el chico se había unido a la tripulación. De primeras, Ezra no parecía darse cuenta de lo serio del asunto. Todo era como un gran juego para él, y aunque en ocasiones aquello podía resultar molesto, reconocía que en aquella época había parecido mucho más feliz, y que la atmósfera del Espíritu había sido también más ligera.

Ahora Ezra era una sombra de sí mismo, y Sabine imaginaba porqué.

—Ezra —llamó, y el chico se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado—. Nadie te culpa de lo ocurrido en Malachor.

Ya estaba, ya era hora de que alguien lo dijera. Pero Sabine no previó que esa afirmación pudiera ser mal recibida.

La postura de Ezra cambió de inmediato. Cerró las manos en puños apretados y su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda. Estaba enfurecido.

—No hagas eso —escupió, con los ojos brillantes—. Tú no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sorprendida por la reacción.

—Tú no eres de las que ofrecen consuelos vacíos, así que no lo hagas. No lo soportaría viniendo de ti.

Sabine se quedó sin palabras por la emoción que percibió en los ojos de Ezra. No lo había visto tan vivo desde antes de Malachor, y el hecho de que ella lo había provocado la desconcertó.

—No estabas allí. No sabes lo que pasó. No sabes lo que hice.

—Confiaste en la persona equivocada. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

—¡Basta, Sabine! —la cortó—. No quiero oír esto, y menos viniendo de ti —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Está bien, no volveré a decir nada —claudicó—. Pero hay algo más que necesito decirte. Y probablemente te gustará aún menos —murmuró esto último para sí.

»Sé que crees que tienes que protegernos a todos. Pero eso no es necesario, podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, jamás habríais podido cumplir esas misiones. Habríais salido heridos. O algo peor —respondió el chico sin volverse hacia ella, el dolor tiñendo su voz.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un gran líder, eso no lo niego. Pero algún día cometerás un error, eso es inevitable con lo que hacemos aquí. Sin embargo, te servirá para aprender y para hacerte más fuerte.

»Pero ahora mismo, con nuestra familia pasando por un momento tan duro, no necesitamos que seas nuestro protector o nuestro líder, sino que seas nuestro amigo.

La mandaloriana esperaba que Ezra notara que había empleado la palabra «familia», que no se refería a la base o la Rebelión, sino a la tripulación del Espíritu, pero el chico no dio más señales de haberla oído que la ligera caída de sus hombros. Permaneció allí, junto a la puerta, sin moverse. Ella suspiró.

—No tienes que irte.

Sabine no quería que Ezra se fuera. Sabía que en el momento en que saliera por la puerta volvería a encerrarse en sí mismo y ya sería imposible volver a acceder a él, pero entonces Ezra la miró y Sabine se dio cuenta de que ya lo había perdido.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —murmuró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la desilusión y la tristeza bañándola en oleadas.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió.

—Ezra, ¿estás bien?

Sabine sabía que era una pregunta estúpida e inútil, pero aun así había sentido la necesidad de hacerla. Nadie en el Espíritu estaba bien, pero aún así albergaba la fugaz y tonta esperanza de que Ezra le ofreciera una pequeña verdad.

—Perfectamente.

* * *

 **He aquí un one-shot para buscarle una explicación más profunda al cambio de look de Ezra en la tercera temporada (y ya de paso a los cambios que parecen que van a darse al inicio de cada temporada de Sabine). Yo, como siempre, leyendo demasiado entre líneas.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
